Sand Genjutsu
Academy Name: Suna Arashi no Shinto (Deadly Sand Storm) Description: A simple jutsu, but an effective one in the right hands. Originally created as a technique for pranks, the user forces the target of the technique to see and feel a small focused sandstorm. The sandstorms varies in severity based on the users intelligence, and the sandstorm can even carry with it additional objects to cause the target concern such as scorpions or small weapons. Name: Hada no Kamereon (Chameleon Skin) Description: Forming chakra in the area around them, the user creates a basic genjutsu that’s purpose is to help blend their body in with whatever surroundings are available. The illusion is not perfect however and higher ranked shinobi are far more adept in seeing through the genjutsu. Name: Suna Arashi no Odokemono (Trickster’s Sand Storm) Description: This jutsu causes the opponent to believe that a sandstorm is kicking up, blinding his vision, irritating his eyes, getting into his nose and mouth. Mostly used for distractions, as the enemy will catch on to the genjutsu fairly quickly most of the time. Simply rubbing their eye's will usually end the genjutsu, though it is still quite useful if one can take use of the temporary blindness the target may suffer. Name: Ussou Kabe (Impenetrable Wall) Description: An unusual genjutsu, but a useful one in the right hands. When an opponent is advancing directly towards the user, the user forms a single seal and then stretches their hand outwards in the direction of their attacker. When done correctly, the attacker will see a wall appear before them. The actual appearance of the wall varies and is dependant upon the users intelligence, with greater levels of intelligence making the wall more formidable, ranging from a simple wooden fence at the lowest levels (1 intelligence), to solid stone walls bound with strong steel girders with large steel spikes covering it. Any foolhardy or perhaps knowledgeable enough to attempt to force their way through it will either pass through unharmed, or feel as if they did infact strike a solid object (including the great pain one could suffer if striking one of the more formidable walls the user may create). Gennin Name: Saboten Uchinuku Meimu (Cactus Punch Illusion) Description: An illusion that makes the target believe that the user’s exposed skin are covered with hundreds of pointed spines, like a cactus. When the user punches the target, their brain is fooled into thinking that the spines are digging into the opponent’s flesh, stimulating the pain receptors more than usual. In reality, the punch is still the same strength. Additionally the opposite is true if the enemy tries to strike the opponent. This technique has a base duration of 2 posts. Name: Suna no Akushumi (Taste of Sand) Description: Performing a few seals the user performs a genjutsu in which the user will imagine their mouth filled with sand. While not a particularly deadly jutsu the taste of the sand is quite disgusting and will usually cause the victim to stop what they are doing to spit the imaginary sand out. The sand will however remain until the jutsu ends regardless of what the target does to spit out the sand. Name: Kaze no Totsunyuu (Rushing Winds) Description: Crafting a genjutsu around their opponent, the enemy will immediately notice the wind kicking up and beginning to blow violently against them, intensifying to such a degree that vision and mobility become severely hampered. Directions such as up or down become increasingly difficult to separate and even after the genjutsu ends the enemy is often left feeling extremely disoriented and nauseous. Name: Mougo Shibaku no Jutsu (False Strike Technique) Description: This technique is a fairly simple one, but it is very useful in a tight spot. When an attack is nearing, the user of this technique forms a single seal to activate the technique, and then immediately moves to dodge the technique. The attacker instead of seeing the user dodging, will instead see (and if applicable feel) the attack strike their target with the appropriate effect (blood gushing out for example), and with their eye's drawn to the illusion instead of the real user, the user is afforded a short moment in which they are as good as invisible to their opponent in which they can use to either seek better cover, or even quickly counter-attack. While the technique is quite convincing, repeated use is not advised, as once the opponent is aware of the way to technique works, it is quite possible they may be able to counter it. This genjutsu has a one post effect, and must be performed again for continued use. Chuunin Name: Tsumetai Sabaku (Freezing Desert Night) Description: This genjutsu affects the opponent’s eyesight by creating the illusion that it is night time. Everything will appear to be dark and shadowy, making it hard to see. It also makes it feel as though the temperature has dropped dramatically just like it would at night in the desert. The longer this jutsu lasts the colder the target will feel, potentially to such an extent that the target can die, though that rarely ever occurs. Name: Sasori Muragaru (Scorpion Swarm) Description: A genjutsu that makes the target believe they have dozens of black scorpions crawling all over their body. On their head, face, feet, inside and outside their clothing, everywhere. It makes them freeze out of fear, and if the user decides to make the scorpions ‘sting’, the idea that he has been lethally poisoned can make the opponent actually break out in cold sweat and raise his body temperature to a feverish state. Name: Inago no Akushumi (Taste of Locusts) Description: Similar to the Taste of Sand technique in which the user imagines their mouth suddenly filled with a swarm of live locusts. The imaginary locusts will try and crawl down the victim’s throat, which makes spitting them out a difficult task. Vomiting often occurs which usually dispels the genjutsu but leaves them open for attack. If no attempts are made to spit out the locusts or vomit them out, this genjutsu lasts for 4 minutes. Name: Mougo Hagurakasu no Jutsu (False Dodge Technique) Description: This technique is often used subsequent to repeated uses of the false strike technique. Once the user believes their opponent is prepared to counter their false strike technique, this technique is often employed. Requiring only a single seal to begin, the user creates the impression that they have dodged the attack again. Instead however the user has actually remained in place, and have used the time to prepare to either defend themselves or counter-attack. The jutsu due to its simplicity (even simpler in some ways than the false strike technique) can be used in tandem with another technique, allowing the user to do things such as create a wall of sand to defend themselves for example. Name: Mougo Mukuro no Jutsu (False Body Technique) Description: A very simple but useful jutsu in which the user creates a false version of themselves. This is unlike a regular bunshin no jutsu in both its purpose, and the power of the technique. The false version of the user is created to look like the user has died, the exact cause of death up to the user to determine and tailor to current circumstances. The body will to close inspection, look and even feel extremely real to any that look upon it, leading them to believe that they are indeed dead, and can even be cut apart and it will continue to appear as it if were real. Name: Gensou Kinko no Suna (Illusionary Sand Prison) Description: Forming a series of seals, the user waits for a moment when they have direct eye contact with the intended target. Once the users and the target establish eye contact, the target’s viewpoint seems to shift, rapidly moving away from themselves and towards the person who used the technique. They will see themselves, with the sand around them reaching upwards to form into bars, creating a square prison around the user with no apparent exit. Once the prison is fully formed the users perspective will snap back to their normal view, and no time will have passed, but the prison they saw will be surrounding them now. If the target attempts to push against the bars, they will feel completely real and they will be unable to push through them no matter how hard they try as their mind affected by the genjutsu will hold them back. Name: Nanchou no Kaze (Wind Deafness) Description: Performing a few seals the user crafts a genjutsu in which the target will imagine the wind beginning to kick up and blow violently against them. It will intensify to such a degree that they will hear their ears beginning to pop and hurt, finally ending when they will imagine hearing and feeling their eardrums shattering. If they put their hand to their head they will see illusionary blood. Unless kai’ed the user will imagine themselves to be completely deaf for 3 minutes. Name: Kaze no Tsume (Wind Claws) Description: A simple but potentially effective illusion. First performing a short series of techniques, all around the area will feel as if the winds are rushing powerfully from the user, giving the impression that the user is infact quite powerful. Then, whenever the user wishes while the technique is still in effect, they may cast their hands in a certain direction towards one of the opponents they face. That opponent will feel as if the wind has formed into claws and is tearing through their flesh, leaving deep cuts. All who remain affected by the genjutsu will see the wounds, though only the intended target will feel the pain of the illusionary injuries. Jounin Name: Kuro Tatsumaki (Black Tornado) Description: The user creates the illusion that the enemy is trapped inside a whirling tornado. This jutsu can cause nosebleeds, headaches, intense stress on the body as it tries to escape the tornado, and depending on the victim’s endurance, vomiting. In worst-case scenarios, the opponent falls unconscious. Name: Kimitsushitsu Wana no Jutsu (Airtight chamber trap) Description: A genjutsu where the enemy will imagine themselves being trapped between four invisible walls with the space inside them completely devoid of any air. This often results in them blacking out from either holding their breath or suffering from the genjutsu’s effects. Name: Sakkaku no Meiun (Vision of Doom) Description: A genjutsu that requires the user to lock eyes with the target, in which the effects will not be immediate. However when the opponent attempts take some sort of offensive action against the opponent, they will get a strong impression that their attack will be anticipated and expected by the enemy (the user), leading them to believe that the user is infact prepared to counter their action. While the genjutsu has no other effects, the feeling of doom that accompanies it can be more than enough to force the user to pause, or rethink their actions, giving the user an opportunity to escape or counterattack while the opponent hesitates. This jutsu cannot be kai’d. Name: Yawatanoyabushirazu no Suna (Sand Maze) Description: After forming a series of seals, the user sends out a pulse of chakra, somewhat similarly to Yamanaka jutsus for switching minds with their target. As such it is possible to dodge the chakra, but as it is fast moving and invisible, one must be prepared for it in order to dodge. Once the blast strikes, the target will immediately see great walls of sand rise up around them, forming into a great maze. Though the walls of the maze are not vastly high, whenever the user attempts to leap above them, the walls will grow, and the maze is without any exit, as it will constantly change in order to keep the target inside. The user unlike the target of the technique will be able to move through the maze however they wish, and as such they may repeatedly ambush the target while still being able to retreat behind the illusionary walls to avoid retaliation. Name: Nusumitori no Gokan (Theft Of The Senses) Description: One of the more powerful genjutsu available in the sand, primarily due to the length of time its effects may linger for. The user performs a series of seals and targets an enemy. Within moments the target will feel as if a sandstorm is rapidly beginning, though they will not be able to see any sign of it with no measurable effect. However, within a few moments their sense of taste will begin to fade completely. Given time each of their other senses will fade as well in the order of taste, smell, hearing, touch and sight. Each of the senses disappear slowly so one might doubt its usefulness, however the truth becomes apparent once the technique ends. Even after the technique finishes the targets senses will not return, this is because the technique actually inflicts targeted wounds upon the opponents mind, requiring attention from a medical shinobi before the senses will return. Name: Sabaku Sanketsu (Desert Suffocation) Description: The user makes the enemy believe that an enormous wave of sand has swiftly washed over him, burying him alive beneath it all and is crushing him to death. It immobilizes the target and makes it difficult for him to breathe, much less concentrate. However, no one has yet to actually die of suffocation from this jutsu; the most extreme case resulted in the victim passing out. It requires a lot of sand to be in the area in order for the technique to be convincing. Name: Kyougenjisatsu (False Suicide Technique) Description: Forming a series of short but complicated seals, the user once they're finished appears to concentrate as if summoning a vast amount of energy. Once the technique actually takes effect, the user will appear to glow for a short moment, before the whole area around them seems to explode. Those close by will feel the power of the blast, and may even suffer slight burns. This technique however, is purely false. In truth no explosion has occurred, and the user will typically use that illusion to cover their escape, often combining it with other techniques such as the false body technique (though in this case it will likely create nothing more than a red stain upon the ground). Though this technique can seem harmful, creating fake burns from the explosion, its purpose is to provide opportunities for escape, or counterattack for the user, and due to how quickly the technique works, kai'ing is impossible, making it a very powerful technique. Name: Mitsugimono no Suna (Tribute of the Sand) Description: This technique was originally devised be a rather mischievous teacher who wished to impress upon the class the fearsome nature of genjutsu, but once its effectiveness was seen it became a popular sand genjutsu. It simply starts with the user stretching their hand outwards towards the intended target, and slowing closing as if grasping some invisible object. The target at that point will feel a tightening in their body, as if one of their organs were being grabbed (note: the particular organ isn’t specific, but it is typically the heart). If the target looks down at their body at that point, they typically will see several claws of sand embedded in their body near the affected area. With one swift motion the user will then pull, and the target will see and feel clearly one of their organs being torn free from their body, leaving a gaping hole in its place. Naturally this is incredibly painful, but that is the nicest part of the jutsu for the target. Their body will quickly feel the effects resulting from the loss of that particular organ, and in the case of the heart, this will quickly lead to an incredible feeling of weakness such that any movement at all can quickly become impossible, as well as numerous other very harmful effects. Kage/Sannin Name: Shinkirou no Yogensha (Prophet’s Mirage) Description: There are actually two parts to this jutsu. The user stares into the opponent’s eyes and makes him think of people dear to him, such as family, friends, even team mates. Then, the user creates an illusional setting, where the desert stretches infinitely and a red moon hangs overhead. In the desert formed by the genjutsu, the victim sees those precious people getting killed in horrible ways, all while the images float and swim out of focus, like objects sometimes do on a very hot day...It generates a feeling of helplessness and despair, and leaves the target open to attack. Name: Boufura no Ekirei (Plague of Maggots) Description: A highly disgusting but effective genjutsu. Upon performing a few seals, the opponent will feel a slight squirming in their belly as if they’ve been infested by live maggots. After a moment the squirming will turn into sharp pains, as the “maggots” will begin eating their way from inside their body. Sharp pains will turn into agony as the user can feel every tiny mouth ripping and eating the skin tissue and tendons until finally they break through. Hundreds of fat white maggots will spill out of the torn stomach and writhe on the ground, usually resulting in the user collapsing unconscious from pain, shock or horror. Name: Kaihen no Jutsu (Disintegration Technique) Description: This is easily one of the most fearsome sand techniques, even among the ninjutsu and genjutsu. It begins by simply catching the targets eyes, and then immediately pointing towards one of the targets hands and feet. The target will feel the effects immediately, their hand/foot pointed to tingling and slowly starting to hurt. The target when looking at the affected area will see it crumbling, turning into sand rapidly, the effect seeming to spread from that point to the rest of their body. As the body crumbles, so to does the brains ability to communicate with the affected area. What this means essentially is that once the users hand or foot crumbles, they will loose all control over it, it will be completely useless. This applies to every part of their body, and can in fact be fatal if allowed to spread too far. To give a rough idea of how quickly this technique works, after the first minute half the targets hand will be gone, by the second minute it will have taken off everything up to their wrist, by the third minute one quarter of the arm will be gone and their other hand will begin to disappear, and the by the fourth minute everything up to their elbows will be gone. In two more minutes, both their arms will be completely gone and their feet will have disintegrated, By the ninth minute, half the users body including their chest can be gone, and it is at this point that most die. Even if the technique does not last long enough to kill, it is still an extremely debilitating jutsu. Name: A Wind Named Amnesia (Kaze no wa na Amnesia) Description: A highly devastating Technique, in which the user performs a complex series of seals. Upon completion, a massive gust of wind will kick up and blow against the enemy, though despite its ferocity it will pass through them with seemingly no effect. The genjutsu is active at this point, though usually the target is unaware of this fact. It takes up to three minutes for the full effects to be shown; in the first minute the target will feel very forgetful and have a hard time focusing on what they are doing, as if they couldn’t remember why they were fighting or such things as that. In the second minute the target will begin losing past memories and experiences, barely able to remember anything about their own personality save for their name. In the third minute, their entire identity is practically erased, turning them into a mindless human with only the basic instincts of survival intact.